ppgdppg boomer's love clone
by awesomedawesome
Summary: boomer is made of snips,snails, and a puppy dog tail and he is created bfore mojo is sent to jail and only boomer is born at first. later boomer finds two boys that are like him and is going around the world training boomerxbubbles
1. Chapter 1

ppg/ppgd boomer's love clone disclaimer: i do not own ppg or related charaters or plots or ppgd or related charaters or plots

important: this is when mojo created the rrb but he is not in prison and he is stealing chemical x in the proffesor's lab and this is mainly about boomer and the only rrb in this story is boomer for a while until some ppg and rrb have thingers noses and toes just like anyone else k.

mojo's pov

tonight i will steal chemical x and with snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail, i will create the ultimate being of destruction. he will destroy everything i say and

destroy the ppg once and for all. i snuck inside the house of the ppg and went in the lab. i looked and looked but couldn't find it. a small but heavy bowling ball

fell on me and i covered my mouth before i could scream, i whimpered a little. i looked up and finally found the chemical x. now with the snails and puppy dog tail

that i got from the park and the snips i got from some guy in the defense squad, i will finally be able to defeat the ppg.

at mojo's volcano observatory

i put the chemical x, snips, snails, and puppy dog tail in my monster making manchine. it suddenly blew a few steams and it started shining. when it stopped i opend

my eyes i saw a boy with a blue shirt with black stripes black pants and he was blond with tanned skin and looked roughly 15 he also had black sh-oes with white stripes

i screamed of enjoyment and he looked happy as well. i ran up

and hugged him. he hugged me back and smiled, he asked me where i am and i said "your in my lab where i created you, son." he just smiled and said "thank you dad."

i smiled with such joy. he asked me what my name is and i said "mojo and your name will be boomer." i finally said "now it's time to destroy the ppg and rule the

world!" his smile faded and he looked at the ground and said "but...i don't

want to hurt anyone. i said " but when itried being good and tried helping them they beated me up. he looked up surprised

i guess and said "what? don't worry i wont let them hurt you anymore!" with that he flew through the ceiling and i think to where ever the ppg were.

boomer's pov

i sensed to where strong energy sources were and there were three strong ones at the park so i flew there and found my opponets playing tag.

bubble's pov

i saw a cute blond boy looking at me and my sisters and he asked "are you the ppg?" and we nodded and he just stood there looking at the ground and after a few minutes

he said "why! why do you hurt my father so much!" we just look at him and asked who is you father? he looked up with tears in his eyes and screamed "mojo jojo!" we

all looked at him and then at each other and replied :because he hurts the people of townsvile and trys to rule the world." he looked shocked after hearing that and

said "no...that can't...be...true...can it? no it isn't true!" and with that he flew towards us fast and punched buttercup repeately in the stomach.

me and blossom flew to him and buttercup as fast as we could and punched and kicked him off buttercup. he looked up and he looked so sad and i knew he wouldn't

believe the truth no matter what so i just decided to fight him with my sisters but i said "please stop, we want to protect the people of townsvile and that includes

your father, but if he tries to take over townsvile or hurt inoccent people then we have to fight him." he just looked at me and shook his head and said "your

terrible liars you know. i cant believe my father would hurt anyone and decides he said that he tried helping you and you beated him up for it!" and i replied

"look um-" he cutted me off "boomer is the name he gave me" and i said "boomer, i know you must love your father and will do anything for him but he's lying to you

and i can tell you wouldn't want to harm anyone no matter what and you also care for your father more than anyone else in the world but-"buttercup cutted me off

"look bubbles he's not going to believe us no matter what so we'll just explain it to him after we beat him!" i looked at buttercup and said " no or else he'll believe

mojo more if we attack." suddenly he flew up to us and double kicked us all and we flew in a few buildings. i got up and flew twards him and repeately punched him in

the head and said "we are not lying, please, why are you believeing mojo at all!" i stopped punching him and waited for an answere and after a few minutes he said

"because, today he made me from snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail and he was so happy that i was born and besides...he is my father! he wouldn't lie to me

when he knows full well i don't want to hurt anyone! do you really believe that he wou-" he got cut off from buttercup hitting him in the stomach repeately and

blossom kicking him in the head repeatedly. i started thinking about what he said. he made me from snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail. he wouldn't lie to me when he

knows full well that i don't want to hurt anyone, that is what boomer said and he sounded like he believed mojo. i believe mojo is tricking him and boomer is truly

good. i would believe mojo myself if i was in boomer's situation. i feel...sorry...for my...enemy. im sad for him. i told buttercup and blossom to stop

and they asked why so i told them "because it's obivious that he's sad for his father and you would do the same if you were in his position...wouldn't you?" they

looked at me surprised and blossom asked "but he is going to keep atacking us no matter what we tell him so what can we do? i looked at her and not sure what to say but

luckily buttercup steps in and says "wait doesn't the proffesor have videos of mojo doing evil things when we were first created?" we looked at her shocked at her

first because she will do anything to fight and secondly because she would never do anything for anyone that hurted her sisters unless they had to or had a good

reason. my shocked face quickly turned into a happy one. blossom said " o yea your right but he won't go there with out a fight." but i stepped in and said "i can

get him there with out him fighting." they looked at me as if i was crazy and they asked how and i said" i'll show you." i started walking up to boomer and he got

into his fighting position, i kept on walking to him and he started to look confused as if he knew i wasn't going to atack him. i got infront of him and started to

cry and said " please come with us, we want to prove to you that we're telling the truth." he looked at me as if i was crazy at first but then closed his eyes and

sighed. he said "fine but whatever proof you have i dout it's true." i led him to the proffesor which i usually call dad, i know out of concept, just thought i should

just tell you that.

boomer's pov

i decided i should atleast give them a chance so i went with them to who know where's, just a house with three holes in it. we flew in the holes and the blue girl

took me to what looked like a lab in a basement. there was a guy in a white lab coat down there who looked surprised to see me with the girls. he asked "why did

you brought him here?" the green girl replied "bubbles says he's just confused and he needs to know the truth and if we just fight him he will keep coming back

to help mojo, his father, rule the world and destroy us." the guy in white just looked at her then bubbles and then me. he said "fine. come with me um-" i cutted

him off and said "boomer" he looked at me and said "come here, boomer" i followed him in a small room with a huge table with some chairs connected to the ground and

he told me to sit, so i did. suddenly a hollogram came on and startled me a little, he said "calm down im not going to hurt you im just going to show you some video

records." i looked at him and apoligised for jumping, and suddenly i noticed the girls wasn't behind me anymore. i turned to the hollogram and suddenly a video image

of the girls being created came on and the guy in white said "just watch this and everything will be revealed" then he left and i turned back to the hollogram and

started watching.

bubble's pov

i was thinking about boomer when he and the proffesor left. what did mojo say to him to trick him and why boomer? these questions floated in my mind and i suddenly

remember that buttercup helped me and curiosity got the best of me."hey buttercup" i said. "what" buttercup asked. "why did you help back me up when i couldn't think

of how to get blossom and you to stop and helped try reasoning with him?" buttercup stood there, glaring at me and then said "because i can tell that you feel really

sorry for him and i can tell that you like him a little, also i feel sorry for him too, i mean his father tricked him in fighting us and being evil when he doesn't

even want to hurt anyone, i mean seriously, thats just wrong since boomer truly does love him, i would be really sad if i found out that the proffesor tricked us into

being evil, wouldn't you be sad?" i just stood there and was starting to cry for boomer's life. "yea, i would be sad, the worst part is that he only been here for

a while and no one should face what he is facing. and i don't like him!" buttercup looked at me and saw i was crying and said "don't worry, he'll be fine, he's was

strong enough to keep fighting us and i think he was holding back so he can take this." i looked at her right in the eye and said "no...just because he's strong

on the oustside doesn't mean he can take what's coming this way. hey where's blossom?" buttercup said "she's with the proffesor just in case but i don't think he would

hurt the proffesor." i was kinda sad that they didn't trust him but still, i know she doesn't want the proffesor hurt just like us and he did fight us. me and

buttercup suddenly heard a crash, buttercup said " i think it came in the hollo room. (aka the room that boomer was in) me and buttercup flew there as fast as we could

and when we got there we saw a huge hole in the roof of the holo room. blossom ran to us and said "boomer found out mojo lied to him and he went through the roof

crying, we have to find him and try to help him before he does somthing he regrets." we all flew through the hole and found boomer floating there waiting for us.

boomer's pov

i saw that the video was of mojo tricking the ppg and trying to take over the world even though the girls did nothing wrong to him. i suddenly felt a large pain in me

and i started crying at the thought of me being just a weapon and never loved by my father. i flew through the roof and before i got even a mile away from it, i

realised that my purpose was destroying the ppg and i will fufill my purpose no matter what. i turned back to the house and waited for them. three lights came out

and i realised it was the girls. buttercup glared at me and asked "so are you good or evil?"i looked at her right in the eye and told her "nethier, im only here to

fufill my purpose and that is to destroy you so don't worry because i won't hold back my power." they all looked at me with faces. pink has a confused look, green

has a angry look, and blue has a sad look, for some reason whenever she's sad i get all sad my self and want to...cheer her up. the girl in pink asked me "but

why? you know mojo tricked you and you still going to destroy us. why?' i looked at her and said "because, the only purpose i have is to destroy you, that's the

meaning of my exsistence, so i have to. im...sorry and thank you. before we fight, tell me what are your names." they looked at me then at each other and then

back at me, the pink one said " my name is blossom.", the green one said "buttercup", and the blue one started crying. i looked at her surprised. whenever she crys my

heart aches with such pain. her sisters asked "hey you ok? you can sit this one out if you want. yea don't worry we can beat him you go take a break." she looked at

them and said "thanks but no thanks, he's stronger then any other opponet we ever faced so we have to help each other out. sorry about that boomer, my name is bubbles

and im sorry but we can't let you beat us." i looked at her shocked, how can she change emotions so quickly. i said "you know what, im tired of this, let's end this."

bubble's pov

"you know what, im tired of this, let's end this." and with that he dissapered and reappered right infront of buttercup and punched her so hard she went through like

twenty buildings and into a mountain. me and blossom screamed "buttercup!" we flew to her and she got up and said "man he's so fast and strong that it's insane!"

buttercup said struggling to stay up. i looked at him and was shocked he stayed thereand didn't atack and...he was crying. i asked "why are you crying" he looked

at me and said "i dont want to hurt anyone but that's all i can do with these powers and why, why does this have to be my destiny!" i looked at him shocked.

then i tought for a moment and said "but you can change your destiny and we can teach you how to control your powers." i said wih sadness. he looked at me shocked and

said "thats impossible. to change your destiny, you must be a god!" i looked at him as if he was crazy and i knew what i had to do. i walked to him, while iwas walking

to him he said "i wish i didn't have to fight you three. you were my only true friends and i have to kill you." he said with more tears coming out his eyes. when

i finally got to him, he was shocked and i said "sorry boomer, i hope we meet again." and with that i kissed his cheek and he started to flash blue flew up in the air

and after a few seconds i said "he...he...he exploded!" i fell to my knees and started crying, buttercup and blossom made their way to me and said "sorry bubbles for

your lost. maybe he'll come back one day as a good guy and have a destiny of helping us!" i looked at them and said "thanks and i hope he does and...mayby one day

he will help us." next thing i knew, i saw mojo running out to the scattered peices of snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail. he cried and said "but how were you three

able to defeat him with just a kiss. he must have been defective. oh my son, i will se you one day, no matter what and we'll rule the world!" i glared at him and said

"but he didn't want to rule the world! he doesn't even wanted to hurt people! but since the only reason you made him was to destroy us, he was eternaly sad and he

probally hates you for lieing to him and made him hurt inoccent people! you are a horrible father mojo and he will never love you!" and with that i flew off twards

my house but while i was leaving i heared my sister whisper "bubbles" i started crying while i flew home and when i got there i went in my room and went to bed.

meanwhile at mojo's observatory

mojo's pov

don't worry my son. as you can see all i have to do is steal some power cells and locate an old lab of ecm and i will be able to revive you. and you will have

unimaginable power my son, enough for you to take revenge on your murderor, bubbles. and i will be a good parent and make sure you go to school and have alot of

fun things to do, my son.

A/N just to let you know i don't know how to use those spell check machines and stuff, so sorry and hope you like it and hope it's long enough for a while. 


	2. Chapter 2

ppgd/ppg boomer's love clone i do not own ppg or related characters or plots or ppgd, related charaters or plots

bubble's pov

it's been 5 weeks since i killed boomer. my sisters and dad tells me i did the right thing but im still sad, i mean it's all mojo's fault. suddenly the the hotline

went of and blossom picked up and when she was done she said it was mojo so we flew out our windows and to townsvile museum. when we got there mojo told his robot

lackeys to stall us, so pretty much fight fight fight and during the fight i was thinking about boomer. why? i mean why does he realizes lojo lied to him and still

needed to destroy us. because it's my destiny he said, did he truly believe that, then i got so angry flew through all the robots and went straight to mojo but before

i could even touch him he used his jet pack to fly away but i followed him to what looked like a abandoned labratory and i knew my sisters would be here any minute

but i decided i should look around for mojo. i walked to one room and found mojo and he saw me and said "ah, bubbles nice to see you." i said "don't ah bubbles me

what are you doing?" he looked straight at me and said "you might agree to help me on this one bubbles, because you might be able to see boomer again." i looked at him

as if he was crazy and then my sister blossom's voice came to me and said "don't be tricked bubbles, he's probally just trying to trick you!" i look around to see my

sisters and then i looked twards mojo and said "you really think i would fall for that? how stupid do you think i am? there is no way to bring some one from the dead,

it's impossible right blossom?" "yea" she replied. "im getting very angry mojo" i said. he just kept looking at us and then said " it might be impossible to recreate

life but it is possible to use equel exchange" we all looked at him, me and buttercup with cofused expressions and blossom with what looked like a scared expression.

"you can't be serious. it would take a massive amount of energy to do that. he looked at blossom and said "unless the three of you let me work in here for a few more

hours, you will never see boomer again" we each looked at each other then blossom said "fine but hurry." he started working again and he putted snips, snails, and a

puppy dog tail in a giant tube like container and putted a bottle of chemical x on the top of it and twist it shut. he then said "get ready to see boomer." before

he activated the machineblossom told me " be on your guard, this could be a trick" i told her i know but this might be true and im so excited!" after that mojo pulled

a swith down and the tube like container glew a bright dark blue light from it and then electricity went all over the place and it came from the top of the container,

one of the electric bolts hitted me and my sisters and i think i saw one hit a computer. the electric bolt stopped electrifing us and the light from the container

grew so bright i couldn't keep my eye's open. when i opened i saw boomer in a broken tube cotainer with only underwear on. i blushed a little he opened his eyes, at

first he had no pupils but after a few seconds his blue eye's appeared and i was shocked. i ran up to boomer and hugged him and he hugged me back which after a few

seconds i realised i was hugging my enemy so i let go and jumped back. he looked at me with no emotionand then walked past me.

boomer's pov

i walked past bubbles, i had no idea where i was going but somthing in me told me to got to the computer right behind bubbles. i walked there and it needed a password

and the word protection came in my head out of no where, so i typed it in and before i could do anything else mojo hugged me and asked me if i was ok. i looked at

him and said "yes" he looked at me as if i was lying but he just nodded and asked what i was doing and i said "nothing" he just looked at me and sid "ok" i looked back

to the computer and found three files. one of a guy named butch, another file of a guy named brick and one of a guy named jason who looked exactly like me. i started

reading butcc's file and it said he was extremely agressive and brutal of an opponet with powers of ppg and uses pure strength and power then i looked at brick's file,

it said he was extremely intellegent with powersof the ppg and fights his opponet by studying and search for weaknesses. then i looked at jason's file, it said

have extreme speed that goes beyond that of a human and are brothers with brick and butch, also has been hot tepered but is kind and nice most of time, usually uses

his speed to defeat an opponet, has no related powers of ppg other than super speed. died septeber 23rd 2009. i looked these files over for a long time. this wasn't

alot of information to go on and i needed to know who these people were so i can understand what exactly these voices trying to tell me, then i noticed that the ppg

and mojo were staring at me. were they staring at me this whole time, i thought. i asked what and blossom asked "what are you reading?" and before anyone could see it

i smashed the computer so no one knew what i was reading. they looked at me shocked and i said "nothing, im not reading anything, why?" "um no reason at all."

buttercup said. i asked mojo " hey mojo, do you have anyfast cars?" he just looked at me still shocked but after a while he smiled and said " outside is a really

fast car and it's your's" i said thanks and asked bubbles if she could take mojo home. she said "yea but where are you going boomer" i looked at her for a long time

and then answered "i...need to...find someone." she just nodded and i think i heard her asking buttercup if she coud and i believe buttercup said

"sure why not, blossom will come with me to while your making your move." bubbles blushed and said "i don't know what your talking about." buttercup just said sure

and i heard the voice say " go around the corner in the locker room and looked for locker 17.

bubbles pov

i was arguing with buttercup until blossom told us to be quiet and she said "look over there." me and buttercup looked over there and buttercup told us and mojo "let's

go follow him." we nodded and followed boomer.

boomer's pov

i followed the voice's direction and found the locker room and suddenly i found a very painful pain in my head and i screamed and found my self in the locker room and

i saw three guys, they were brick butch and jason i think. brick said "wow your strong for a human with no true powers." jason smiled. butch said "yeah i guess you

are, rookie but your never going to be able to beat me!" jason just smirk and said "we'll see brother, but at the rate of strength im getting im gonna so beat you one

day." "we'll see brother" brick said with a smile. suddenly i caught back to reality and saw i was in the locker room and decided not to think about what i just saw.

bubbles pov

we followed boomer in a locker room i believe and it was all rusty. then i heard a scream and i looked back at boomer who was screamin his lungs out. blossom told me

to wait and see what happens. i waited and waitedand then he fell to his knee's and said "we'll see brother, but at the rate of strength im getting im gonna so beat

you one day." we all just stared at him and wated to see what would happen got up and walked again.

boomer pov

i just coldn't help but think about the vision i saw. but i had all these questions and so little information. i decided just to find the locker. i finally found

locker 17, when i opened it i was surprised ot find some cloths, i decided to put them on and i must say i look good in them. any ways i found a book under the cloths

and it was a book that shows wanted criminals of the u.s. and it showed jason,brick,and butch. wanted for destruction on public property and grafeti. i heard a noise

and i look around,but didn't see anything."i guess it's just my head playing tricks on me."i turned back around and ran twards the exit. but i hear a voice behind me

called out "booooommmmmmeeeeeerrrrrr" i turn around to see bubbles. i ran twards her and she looked happy. i asked what she wanted. her smile turned upside down and

she looked me right in the eye and she said "look boomer i can tell that somthings wrong so tell me." i just looked at her with no emotion whatsoever. i just said "no,

sorry but cant tell right now and besides this is personal."she looked up and said "please tell me, i won't tell anyone." i looked at her and asked "hey bubbles

i have a question about how you act around me." she looked at me and nodded and i asked "why do act as if we are friends, i mean i tried to destroy you and almost

did but you act as if im always nice to you, why is that?" she just looked at me like a bullet went through her head. she then answered "i don't know all of it my self

but when im around you i feel safe, like nothing can or will hurt me, like your the person who doesn't want to hurt me."i just looked at her with more emotion than i

ever have showned since my rebirth. then i just smiled and said "fine i'll tell you what im doing." she then squealed and jump up and down. "im going to go find some

people who are in that database and fight all sorts of human beings so i can grow stronger" she said "ohhh can i go?" 


End file.
